Ne m'oubliez pas !
by Arwen Salterby
Summary: "Alors qu'ils fêtaient tous ensemble la nouvelle année, Sirius ne pouvait imaginer une seule seconde que l'une ou l'autre des personnes présentes soit néfaste à l'organisation secrète." (nouveau chapitre, n 6) - Histoire de la vie de Sirius après Poudlard. Commence au mariage des Potter, en 1978.
1. Mariage heureux, témoin heureux !

_- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée._

_Devant la petite assemblée, le couple de jeunes mariés s'embrassa. Il ne leur fallait pas grand-chose pour être heureux en ce jour. Même si c'était un jour de guerre._

**19 août 1978**

L'événement fut immortalisé sur une photographie de moyenne qualité, faite avec les moyens du bord. Ils ne seraient de toute façon qu'une douzaine sur le cliché, alors à quoi bon engager un photographe professionnel ? Tout en simplicité, dans la confidence, et avec une grande prudence, c'est ainsi que les Potter avaient souhaité le déroulement de leur mariage. La guerre ne changeait donc pas grand-chose à cela, même si elle avait contribué à rendre l'intimité du mariage encore plus intime. Leurs parents et seulement cinq de leurs amis étaient présents. Sans cette guerre, ils auraient certainement invité quelques amis de plus, comme les Londubat. Mais plus il y avait d'invités, plus il y avait de danger. Et d'invités en danger.

Pourtant, toute la prudence du monde et les mauvais côtés que cette guerre imposait à leur mariage ne les empêchaient pas en cette belle journée d'août d'être tous pleins d'allégresse et de respirer le bonheur. Comme si le mariage était une immunité, un cocon, une sorte de trêve avec la dure réalité qui les attendait dehors. Qu'importe. Aujourd'hui ils étaient mariés, et comblés.

- Alors les amoureux, comment vous vous sentez ?

Le jeune témoin vint se glisser entre eux en les prenant chacun par un bras, tout sourire. Il semblait aussi émerveillé que le couple, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de cacher son bonheur.

- Mariés, répondirent les concernés, avant de se mettre à rire.

Un rire franc, qui montrait lui aussi que le bonheur aimait se faire voir et sortir de cette cage dans laquelle les événements l'avaient plongé. Lily, désormais Potter, n'aurait sans doute pas donné cette réponse avant de se mettre en couple avec James Potter. Mais l'humour du jeune adulte avait déteint sur la jeune femme, et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à quiconque dans l'assemblée. Elle aussi, lui avait apporté des choses. Mais James Potter restait toujours le même aux yeux de son témoin et meilleur ami, Sirius Black.

A dire vrai, Sirius Black était conscient de ces changements dans les personnalités de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère et de celle qui serait donc désormais sa belle-sœur, mais il était également conscient de l'évolution de sa personne et il trouvait même cela plutôt bien. Plutôt bien dans le sens où tant qu'ils évoluaient ensemble, aucun changement ne pourrait les séparer. Sauf la mort. Mais il ne fallait pas songer à des faits si noirs, et en ce jour, cela ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit.

- Vous êtes des bons, tous les deux !

Il leur adressa un clin d'œil puis se détourna pour aller grignoter quelque chose au buffet. La salle n'était pas très grande, peut-être même pas plus grande qu'un salon de taille moyenne, et la douzaine de personnes présentes lui donnait de ce fait une impression de plein. Exactement comme si l'on avait eu une grande salle avec une centaine d'invités. Mais ça n'était pas le cas, et cette dimension renforçait quelque peu ce sentiment de proximité, d'intimité entre chaque personne présente ici. Les gens mouvaient au gré de leurs envies entre buffet, chaises et conversations en groupe, puis se déplaçaient une fois encore quand la discussion ne leur plaisait plus ou qu'ils étaient curieux de connaître le sujet des autres.

Au buffet, Sirius Black observait pensivement tous ces gens. Il y avait Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow qui parlaient avec les parents du marié, tandis que les hôtes se déplaçaient d'invité en invité pour vérifier que tout allait bien et prendre part à un petit bout de conversation. A côté il y avait le professeur Dumbledore qui bavardait avec les parents de la mariée, accompagnés de la meilleure amie de Lily, une sorcière qui était dans leur promotion à Gryffondor, durant leurs années à Poudlard. Et c'était tout. Il n'y avait pas plus de monde que cela, et ce monde suffisait amplement.  
Evidemment, Lily aurait certainement aimé la présence de sa sœur Pétunia, mais elle et son mari avaient décliné l'invitation.

Lui n'était alors dans aucun groupe de discussion, et profita de l'occasion pour se saisir de l'appareil photo présent dans le coin sur sa gauche. Une seule photo de groupe, ça n'était pas assez. Un moment aussi béatifiant devait être immortalisé.

Un cliché, puis un autre. Des sourires, des regards, des gestes, des petits bouts de moments qui se répéteraient sans cesse sur des photos magiques. Des souvenirs.


	2. Souvenirs, souvenirs !

**27 août 1978**

- James, où est-ce que t'as mis les photos de Sirius ?

Les photos de Sirius, c'étaient ces photos du mariage qui s'était déroulé la semaine passée. Le couple en avait fait faire des copies pour leur témoin, et il était venu les chercher aujourd'hui.

- Sur la table de chevet, princesse !, répondit l'intéressé.

Les deux meilleurs amis purent alors entendre depuis la chambre à l'étage un « C'EST BON, JE L'AI ! », crié avec élégance. Ils étaient assis dans le canapé du salon, ou plutôt avachis, tels deux adolescents, dans cette nouvelle maison qui avait été offerte par les parents de James en guise de cadeau de mariage. Godric's Hollow était un peu le QG de la famille Potter, puisqu'ils y résidaient depuis des générations. La maison des jeunes mariés avait donc été naturellement choisie dans ce village. Il s'agissait en fait d'un manoir, donnant sur le sentier qui menait à la place centrale. Il était entouré par un portail noir qui laissait entrevoir depuis la rue un bout de mur crépi et le toit en ardoise qui le surplombait. Il y avait également un jardin de taille plutôt moyenne, entre le portail et le manoir, que les passants ne pouvaient voir. Ce serait leur maison, et la maison de leurs enfants.

Deux enfants, c'est le nombre qu'ils avaient confié à Sirius. Il trouvait cela plutôt bien, et voyait déjà ses enfants et les leurs jouer ensemble dans ce beau manoir où l'on verrait le temps passer joyeusement en dépit de la guerre. Lui aussi voulait deux enfants. Mais il n'avait pas encore trouvé leur mère. Quelques amourettes par-ci par-là, mais pas de grand amour comme ses deux amis avaient eu la chance de trouver.

Lily entra dans la pièce avec une boite en carton dans une main et une photo dans l'autre, tout sourire.

- Regarde Sirius, c'est toi ! T'es pas beaucoup sur les photos, mais celle-ci est magnifique ! En tout cas merci d'en avoir pris autant, ça fait tellement de beaux souvenirs.

Sur la photo, Sirius était en train de fixer quelque chose sur sa gauche, et l'on pouvait voir dans son regard et sur son visage une immense concentration qui lui donnait une allure un peu artistique, comme s'il était un mannequin posant devant les photographes. Bien que la photo soit mouvante, il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, et son expression restait figée, comme s'il avait su qu'il était photographié.

- Eh, je me trouve pas mal, quand même !, clama l'intéressé.  
- Mais oui t'es beau mon cœur, lui répondit James.

Ils se mirent ensuite à regarder les clichés, et purent notamment rire à propos d'un Remus qui tentait gauchement de danser sur la piste, ou bien répondre au sourire de Dumbledore, comme s'il venait de le leur adresser.

- Vous vous rendez compte ? Ca fait déjà deux mois qu'on a quitté Poudlard.

Deux mois. Deux mois qu'ils étaient entrés dans le monde dangereux de la « vraie vie ». Cette vie où les murs de Poudlard ne les protégeraient plus, cette vie où ils devraient faire face à une guerre terrible, mais une vie dans laquelle ils resteraient toujours unis. Ils étaient membres de l'Ordre du Phénix depuis leur majorité, et avaient déjà accompli quelques beaux exploits, malgré leur jeune âge. Quelques mangemorts attrapés, quelques vies sauvées… Ils n'avaient pas raté leur entrée dans cette « vraie vie ».

- Oui, d'ailleurs je suis sûre que tu es triste de ne plus voir cette jolie brune que tu n'as jamais osé approcher, Sirius.  
- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, rétorqua l'intéressé, boudeur.

Il y avait bien eu une jolie brune qu'il n'avait pas osé approcher effectivement. Osé n'était pas le mot exact, il l'avait plutôt classée dans la catégorie des indésirables, malgré son attirance pour elle. Elle était à Serpentard, et Sirius s'était tellement évertué à rappeler que rien ne le reliait à sa famille de Sang-Pur qu'il n'avait jamais voulu tenter quoi que ce soit. Il s'était dit qu'elle ne serait jamais qu'une garce manipulatrice, sans jamais avoir cherché à la connaître. Mais il n'avait jamais été amoureux d'elle, comme Lily semblait le penser.

- Je sais bien, je plaisante. C'est juste que tu connais mon point de vue, je continue de penser que la maison ne fait pas l'individu.

Mais des personnes présentes dans cette pièce, elle était bien la seule à le penser, et les deux jeunes hommes lui firent comprendre.

Ils changèrent donc de sujet, pour enchainer sur les différentes conquêtes de chacun. Remus avait eu une aventure assez longue avec une Poufsouffle du nom de Mary Lodge. C'était une jeune fille blonde plutôt charmante, mais ils avaient rompu lorsqu'elle lui avait posé un ultimatum sur son secret. Soit il lui révélait, soit ils se séparaient. Malgré cette fin plutôt négative, Mary resterait le premier amour de Remus, et il ne cessait de répéter qu'elle n'était pas fautive dans la fin de leur relation, qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir, et que c'était une impasse. C'était probablement, après James et Lily évidemment, une des plus belles histoires de cette promotion de Poudlard. Pour eux, du moins.

Quelques bêtises par-ci par-là, c'était aussi ce qui avait fait la réputation de ceux qui se nommaient les Maraudeurs. Quitter Poudlard signifiait également quitter cette étiquette d'adolescents farceurs, mais James et Sirius n'avaient pas renoncé à leur humour pour autant. Ils étaient devenus des adultes, mais toujours des adultes blagueurs, d'une façon différente.

Poudlard appartenait au passé, aux souvenirs.

- Heureusement qu'on a de quoi nous occuper, j'en ferais presque une dépression, de cette vie après Poudlard. Et dire que quand j'étais petit je voulais être grand. Où est-elle passée notre jeunesse ?

Sirius s'était levé de façon théâtrale pour donner sa dernière réplique. Une question pour laquelle chacun connaissait la réponse : perdue dans la guerre.

- Ooh ! Vous avez mis mon super tableau de photos au mur, je l'avais pas vu !, s'exclama-t-il alors brusquement, changeant totalement le sujet.  
- Oui, c'est le plus beau cadeau de mariage qu'on ait eu, lui répondit James avec un grand sourire. Enfin… après la maison, je suppose. On aime beaucoup également ta télévision. Ils inventent des choses fabuleuses, ces moldus !  
- J'en suis très satisfaite, ça me permet de garder un contact avec mon enfance, même si je n'ai plus de réels contacts avec le monde moldu. Regarde, là-bas on a mis la vaisselle que Peter nous a offerte. Elle est magnifique. Tellement que je n'ose même pas l'utiliser.

Une table basse offerte par Dumbledore, des dizaines de bouquets qui décorent et parfument toute la maison par la meilleure amie de Lily, la cuisine entière façon moldue par les parents de Lily, ainsi que de nombreux bibelots décoratifs de la part de Remus étaient les autres cadeaux qu'avaient reçus les jeunes mariés.

- Vous avez de la chance. J'espère être aussi gâté à mon mariage.  
- Ton mariage ? J'espère que je serai le témoin, hein ?  
- Mais oui mon James. Je me marie avec Peter. Je suis pas sûr que ça soit légal. Ni même qu'il soit d'accord, à dire vrai.  
- Tout ça pour les cadeaux…, ajouta Lily en roulant des yeux.  
- Mais pas du tout. Plus sérieusement, pour la énième fois je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde.

La joie de ses amis faisait son bonheur, même s'il espérait pouvoir vivre un jour une histoire d'amour comme la leur.

- Merci, merci encore !, lui répondit Lily avant de lui faire un câlin, très vite rejointe par James.

L'après-midi arrivait à sa fin, et après ce câlin, Sirius décida de quitter les amoureux, afin de rentrer chez lui. Il prit alors sa boîte de photo, puis s'échappa par la cheminée, dans un élan de fumée verte.


	3. Coeur de loup

**3 septembre 1978**

Le soleil éclairait une douce matinée, en ce premier dimanche de septembre. Comme à leur habitude, ou pour la première fois, les familles avec des enfants de onze à dix-sept ans se hâtaient probablement vers King's Cross, et cette voie 9 ¾ si chère à tant de gens.

Le jeune Sirius Black ne retournerait pas à Poudlard cette année. Il n'avait aucune raison de franchir ce mur de brique, ne monterait pas dans ce train traditionnel nommé le Poudlard Express. Un sentiment de nostalgie l'avait amené à King's Cross, et il vagabondait ça et là, surprenant parfois quelques familles en train de traverser la voie 9 ¾. Il y avait les enfants inquiets de foncer dans un mur de brique, et ceux qui, comme lui, trouvaient ce passage amusant et plein de promesses pour cette première année de scolarité magique.

Sa première rentrée à Poudlard avait été l'un des plus beaux moments de sa vie. Lui qui avait vécu toute sa jeunesse avec sa famille ainsi qu'un précepteur s'était retrouvé dans ce train aux cultures différentes. Loin de toute cette suprématie du sang dit « pur ». Lorsqu'il était enfant, il aimait le Quidditch, mais il aimait aussi voir ces voitures et autres motos qui passaient devant sa fenêtre. Il aimait jouer avec ces enfants qui n'étaient pas sorciers, et avait eu une amie qu'il n'avait jamais eu le droit de revoir, dès lors que ses parents avaient appris son existence.

Ses parents l'aimaient, mais beaucoup moins quand il se mélangeait avec les moldus. Ces êtres inférieurs, selon eux, ne méritaient pas que l'on s'intéressât à eux. Et Sirius ne doutait pas qu'il aurait fini par devenir comme ses parents s'ils l'avaient confiné dans ces principes encore quelques ou de nombreuses années. Mais ses onze ans et son passage à travers cette voie magique lui avaient permis de s'évader, loin de ces parents dont l'amour était une récompense, et vers ces horizons mélangés qu'il aimait tant étant enfant.

Dans le Poudlard Express, il avait également fait la rencontre de James Potter. Dès les premiers mots qu'ils avaient échangés, Sirius avait su qu'il deviendrait son ami pour la vie. Son meilleur ami. Il voulait aller à Gryffondor, comme lui, et semblait avoir beaucoup d'humour. Lui aussi était un Sang-Pur, mais avait vécu dans des principes totalement différents. Ses propres parents lui avaient toujours dit que le sang ne signifiait rien, et que les valeurs morales et les preuves que l'on donnait à la vie étaient beaucoup plus importantes qu'une futile hiérarchie sanguine. Ça avait été une énorme bouffée d'air pour Sirius de rencontrer un enfant comme lui, cet enfant qui représentait son alter-égo.

Aussi, c'est plein de nostalgie qu'il avait décidé de venir errer par ici ce matin de rentrée scolaire, après une nuit d'insomnie. Mais il n'était pas seul. Remus Lupin, un autre ami très cher, agita sa main devant les yeux de Sirius, pour le tirer de sa rêverie.

- Sirius ?  
- J'ai envie d'y retourner, Mus. J'arrive pas à croire qu'on est des vieux. Aucun de nous ne continue ses études pour l'instant, sauf Lily. Et pourquoi ? Je me demande si c'était une si bonne idée de se consacrer à l'Ordre. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de nos journées quand l'Ordre n'a pas besoin de nous, tu peux me le dire ?

Se jeter dans la fosse aux lions, c'était ce qu'il avait attendu depuis qu'il était enfant. Mais maintenant qu'il y était, il avait peur. Parfois. Il ne s'agissait plus de faire des farces et d'essayer de ne pas se faire prendre par les Professeurs… il s'agissait d'essayer de démanteler un réseau de Mangemorts, et de ne pas se faire tuer.

- On profite de notre liberté, frère. Moi aussi je suis nostalgique de cette période. Sans même que je ne m'en rende compte, je me suis retrouvé ici. Et puis je t'ai vu, et ça m'a sacrément remonté le moral ! Parce qu'on est peut-être sortis de Poudlard, mais on est toujours ensemble, et je trouve que c'est plus beau que de rester à Poudlard seul.

Remus était une autre bouffée d'air dans la vie de Sirius. Il avait toujours eu cette capacité de voir les choses d'une belle façon, positivement, et toujours très solennellement. La vie de Remus Lupin n'avait pas été très rose, presque dès le début. Les épreuves qu'il avait traversées étant enfant l'avaient grandi de façon prématurée, et même si tous avaient été forcés de grandir avec la guerre, Remus Lupin restait le modèle de sagesse. Après Albus Dumbledore, disait-on souvent.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés peu après leur arrivée à Poudlard. Durant la répartition. James et Sirius, voyant que Remus était très discret, s'étaient de suite intéressés à lui, et leur amitié avait dès lors commencé. C'était un peu différent de la rencontre avec Peter Pettigrow. Comme Remus mais d'une façon différente, Peter s'était montré très discret, presque craintif. Il était probablement très impressionné par ce monde, et le décor qui l'entourait. Son envoi à Gryffondor était certainement dû plus à son hardiesse qu'à son courage ou sa bravoure mais qu'importe ! Il avait une audace impressionnante et quand il était entouré de ses amis, il était capable de faire des merveilles. James et Sirius avaient été très heureux de faire la connaissance de ce petit bonhomme qui se montrerait bien vite indispensable à leurs vies.

Le petit groupe de ceux qui s'étaient par la suite fait appeler les Maraudeurs s'était bien vite constitué, sans aucune prétention et au hasard de la vie.

_- Moi, j'aime étudier. J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'on aura comme cours !  
- Moi aussi, mais je suis plus pressé de visiter le château que de visiter les salles de cours.  
- Moi je pense que les deux sont importants. On va vivre ici pendant un moment, alors il faut qu'on se sente à l'aise… pour mieux étudier.  
- Et moi je pense qu'on va bien s'entendre, les gars. J'ai hâte qu'on s'installe dans notre dortoir. Je suis certain qu'on sera ensemble ! On passera de bons moments, j'en suis sûr !_

Quatre enfants de première année, prêts à affronter l'école et ses secrets.

- Tu te rappelles de notre rencontre, Mus ? Tu m'avais impressionné, j'ai trouvé que t'étais tellement sérieux, pour un gosse de mon âge. Et pourtant j'avais envie de partager des choses avec toi. Je me demande ce qu'aurait été ma vie si j'étais né seulement un an avant ou après. Jamais je vous aurais eus.  
- Je me rappelle oui. T'étais déjà assez baroudeur. J'avais particulièrement aimé la conclusion de James et notre appropriation du dortoir ensuite. Un beau début pour cette nouvelle vie. Même si on a été beaucoup moins sages par la suite !  
- Tu rigoles ? J'imagine même pas le nombre de gens qui doivent être reconnaissants du fait qu'on les ait aidés quand on était en troisième année et au-delà.  
- Il n'empêche qu'on était pas très sages, _quand même_ !  
- Oui, bon, ok ! Mais pense à tous ces gens _quand même_.

Au-delà de leur envie de farces et autres vadrouilles nocturnes dans le château, les Maraudeurs étaient assez vite devenus des justiciers auto-proclamés. Les plus jeunes élèves de leur maison aimaient même écouter leurs histoires, et Peter, qui se dévoilait être un conteur né, n'hésitait pas à en rajouter pour capter l'attention de toute son assemblée, sous le regard amusé de ses amis. Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas toujours été très justes envers tout le monde, et ce titre de justiciers avait fortement été mis à mal par Lily, lors de ses années de Préfète. Il faut dire que James et Sirius aimaient bien s'en prendre à l'un de ses amis, qui se trouvait être leur bouc émissaire favori : Severus Rogue.

- Et Rogue, t'y penses ? Je crois qu'il efface à lui seul tout ce que t'as pu faire pour les autres.  
- Oui, bah Lily nous a déjà fait la leçon des dizaines de fois. Il n'empêche que c'est un des leurs maintenant, alors que nous non.  
- C'est vrai. Ça me fait de la peine de me dire que des gens qu'on a côtoyés pendant sept ans sont maintenant_ de l'autre côté_… et qu'on va probablement devoir se battre contre eux. Réellement.  
- Et si on avait des pensées un peu plus positives ? On était bien partis en repensant à toutes nos frasques durant nos années à Poudlard, et tu me mines le moral à nouveau avec Servilo. On va à Pré-au-Lard ?  
- Seulement si tu me paies à boire.  
- Ca marche, mon loup !

Finalement, la vie se compose de plaisirs simples : des amis, des souvenirs… et un Whisky Pur Feu chez Madame Rosmerta !


	4. You and I'll be safe and sound

**21 novembre 1978**

- La vache ! Il se passe quoi, là ?

Quelques bruits sourds au loin furent la seule réponse que Sirius obtint. Autour de lui, il y avait un désordre monstre. Le jeune homme avait un mal de crâne atroce, et il avait bien du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il semblait être dans un terrain vague, mais les objets bougeaient au fur et à mesure qu'il les regardait alors qu'il n'était qu'assis, immobile. Il voyait flou, et n'entendait pas grand-chose. Il crut voir à côté de lui une forme immobile, qui ressemblait à un corps.

- Sirius ! Sirius !

Alors que l'intéressé recouvrait peu à peu tous ses sens, il comprit que les voix qui l'appelaient étaient également à côté de lui, et il reconnut James et Peter.

- Tu vas bien, Sirius ? Réponds-moi !  
- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un petit remontant ! fit alors le jeune homme à son meilleur ami.  
- J'ai eu tellement peur ! Ils sont encore en train de se battre un peu plus loin. Ils les ont éloignés de toi, mais j'ai préféré rester là. Avec Pete. Pour te protéger si besoin.

Puis il le serra dans ses bras. Sirius jeta un regard à cette forme gisante qui était effectivement un corps. Il s'agissait de Betty Balrew, une membre de l'Ordre.

- Elle est morte, James ?  
- Oui… Elle s'est pris un Avada… J'ai eu peur que ça te touche, même si c'est elle qui était visée et que tu étais un peu plus loin. Je t'ai vu courir vers elle, et tu as reçu une pierre assez grosse dans la tête. Je me demande qui l'a lancée. Mais du coup les autres sont partis plus loin pour que l'on puisse s'occuper de Betty et de toi. Je trouve que c'est horrible. Je l'aimais bien.  
- Elle méritait pas ça. J'imagine que c'est la première mais pas la dernière victime. C'est maintenant plus que jamais que je comprends la réalité de cette guerre, James.  
- Oui, moi aussi. Mais j'étais trop inquiet pour toi pour y songer réellement jusqu'à présent. J'ai envie de pleurer.  
- Moi aussi.

C'était Peter qui avait prononcé cette dernière phrase. Il était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent, répondant par un sourire timide aux regards que lui lançaient James et Sirius, mais depuis que ce dernier s'était réveillé, il l'avait vu jeter fréquemment des regards à Betty.

- Tu l'aimais, Pete ?

Peter ne répondit pas. Il se mordait les lèvres, et l'on voyait ses yeux se mouiller peu à peu. James et Sirius le prirent alors dans leurs bras, et ils restèrent quelques temps ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Peter cesse de pleurer.

Il n'était pas étonnant qu'il soit tombé amoureux d'elle. Betty était une jeune femme fraîche et vivace, même si quelque peu autoritaire. Elle savait obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, et Sirius avait bien remarqué qu'ils passaient du temps ensemble, lors des réunions de l'Ordre. Peter avait toujours été discret sur ses relations, et la guerre l'avait probablement renfermé un peu plus encore.

- On était ensemble depuis quelques semaines seulement. Elle était venue me voir, et m'avait dit que j'étais timide, mais qu'elle aimait la façon dont je la regardais. Et qu'elle se fichait bien des mannequins, que mon caractère lui plaisait et qu'elle avait envie de moi. Elle avait envie de moi ! Je suis devenu dingue, quand elle m'a dit ça. J'avais envie de sauter partout, mais je suis resté à la regarder, immobile. Et puis elle m'a embrassé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on m'a enlevé ma deuxième moitié de bonheur ? J'ai pas envie de vous perdre vous aussi, les gars. M'abandonnez pas !  
- On t'abandonnera pas, Pete. Et on honorera la mémoire de Betty quand ce combat sera fini. C'est promis !  
- Promis.

Sirius regarda une nouvelle fois Betty. Il se rappela alors ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse.

La veille, l'Ordre avait eu une énième réunion, mais cette fois-ci pour prévoir un plan d'attaque. Des Mangemorts s'en étaient pris à une famille de sorciers dans le nord du pays, et c'était pour l'Ordre une déclaration manifeste de guerre. Jusqu'alors, il n'y avait eu que quelques petits frétillements, rien de bien méchant. Il fallait juste se charger de faire oublier aux Moldus ce qu'ils avaient vu, de calmer la communauté sorcière, leur dire qu'un incendie n'était pas une vraie menace. Juste un coup de pression auquel il ne fallait pas céder. La peur, selon Albus Dumbledore, était le meilleur moyen de pousser les gens à faire n'importe quoi. Il fallait donc les calmer, et provoquer en eux du courage, de la fougue, qui les pousseraient à se battre avec pour le maintien de la paix, avec l'Ordre. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. L'attaque délibérée d'une famille sorcière n'était plus un coup de pression. Alors il fallait riposter.

Il était prévu que l'un des membres de l'Ordre se rende comme appât près de la maison de la défunte famille, au cas où les Mangemorts rôderaient encore dans le coin. Ca avait marché, et ce matin il y avait effectivement quelques membres ennemis présents au rendez-vous. Quelques-uns même venaient de Poudlard, et le choc pour les plus jeunes de l'Ordre fut rude. Ils devraient se battre contre leurs camarades de classe. Mais ce n'étaient plus des camarades de classe, c'étaient des ennemis.

Sirius avait pu reconnaître Elliot Cattlebird, qui n'était pourtant pas à Serpentard lors de ses années à l'école de magie. Il était à Poufsouffle, mais était issu d'une famille de Sang-Pur qui était amie avec les parents de Sirius. Il n'était donc pas réellement étonnant que leur fils se soit retrouvé chez l'Ennemi. Il y avait aussi d'autres gens qu'il connaissait de vue, et d'autres encore qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Les forces en présence étaient à peu près égales. Bien sûr, l'Ordre comptait de meilleurs sorciers, pensait Sirius. Il y avait Minerva McGonagall, notamment, Lily et James, bien sûr, et surtout Albus Dumbledore. Personne ne pouvait battre Albus Dumbledore. C'était quelque chose dont le jeune homme était absolument persuadé. Et cela lui avait donné de la confiance, il se battait aux côtés de ses amis et du Directeur de Poudlard, son camp serait forcément gagnant. A peu près une vingtaine de personnes était présente dans chaque camp. Les Mangemorts étaient peut-être un peu moins, cela dit. Ce qui accroissait encore les chances de gagner.

Puis les sorts avaient commencé à fuser. Beaucoup de rouge, beaucoup de vert. Il y en avait dans tous les sens et l'on avait du mal à distinguer qui lançait quoi. Sirius avait immobilisé Elliot Cattlebird au début de la bataille, et ils l'avaient laissé là, comme mort. Evidemment, l'Ordre comptait s'en servir comme témoin pour avancer dans leurs connaissances des Mangemorts et de l'armée de Voldemort… ainsi que de ses projets.

Ensuite, tout s'était passé très vite. Il avait vu un éclair vert se distinguer parmi les autres, et Betty s'écrouler. Il avait couru vers elle, avait reçu un coup violent sur la tête, et s'était effondré lui aussi.

- Y a eu d'autres victimes ?

Il rompit le silence qui s'était installé depuis le « promis » qu'il avait lancé. James et Peter firent non de la tête, puis James précisa :

- Pas que l'on sache, du moins. J'espère qu'il n'y en a pas d'autres, [i]dans notre camp[/i], là-bas. Mais on devrait pas tarder à avoir des nouvelles, on entend des bruits qui se rapprochent. Tenez-vous prêts, j'espère que ce n'est pas le cas, mais il pourrait s'agir de Mangemorts qui viennent finir leur travail.

Les trois jeunes hommes se levèrent, baguette fermement tenue dans la main, et attendirent.

Ils virent alors Lily, ainsi que Frank et Alice Londubat, s'approcher.

- Oh Dieu merci tu vas bien, Sirius ! J'ai eu peur !

Lily s'approcha pour l'enlacer, enlaça Peter puis enlaça James. Elle leur fit ensuite un résumé de ce qu'il s'était passé sans eux, après avoir pris des nouvelles des trois ex-Maraudeurs.

- Les autres nous attendent au QG, ils ont embarqué Elliot. Les Mangemorts ont pris la fuite, quand ils ont vu qu'on avait l'avantage. Du coup on a décidé avec Alice et Frank de vous récupérer ainsi que…

Elle regarda Betty, et les autres regards se tournèrent également vers la défunte. Un silence pesant s'installa alors, et ils décidèrent de rentrer en silence, transplanant ainsi directement au QG de l'Ordre. Une fois arrivés là-bas, il y eut de nombreuses embrassades et pleurs entre membres encore vivants, pour se rappeler le bonheur d'être en vie, et la tristesse de la perte de Betty. On planifia son enterrement pour le jeudi suivant, et chacun observa une minute de silence en sa mémoire.

Alors, pour rompre cette minute pesante qui avait duré beaucoup plus d'une minute, James se tourna vers Sirius, et lui adressa un sourire timide, mais qui se voulait joyeux. Quel meilleur événement pour rappeler au monde que la vie continue et qu'il faut la vivre pleinement pour faire honneur aux morts ? Pour faire honneur à cette première victime qu'est Betty, si chère à tant de gens. Si chère à Peter. Il ferma les yeux, les rouvrit, puis dit :

- Joyeux anniversaire mon frère.


	5. Is everything alright?

**23 novembre 1978  
**  
Il était évident que l'anniversaire de Sirius n'avait pas été fêté comme prévu. Le jour de sa naissance signifiait désormais une petite victoire lors d'une première bataille, mais aussi une lourde perte. Une lourde perte qui avait d'autant plus de poids qu'elle était la première. Désormais, la mémoire de Betty serait honorée en même temps que la naissance de Sirius. James avait raison pourtant, il n'y avait rien de mieux pour honorer la mémoire des morts que de vivre vraiment. Chacun était d'accord là-dessus, et sous le regard bienveillant d'Albus Dumbledore, James avait fait un discours sur Betty et Sirius, qu'il avait fait suivre d'une invitation à un repas digne le soir-même.

Un repas digne, qui serait un curieux mélange de tristesse, d'humilité et de courage. Il était difficile pour tout le monde de faire un repas joyeux, mais chacun essayait, parce que chacun savait qu'il fallait laisser le temps faire son œuvre, les aider à faire leur deuil, et que peut-être les années suivantes il y aurait une réelle joie dans les fêtes d'anniversaire de Sirius. Lors de ce repas, on avait prévu l'enterrement de Betty au jeudi, le 23 novembre 1978. Ses parents avaient été mis au courant dès le rapatriement, et ils étaient attendus pour le 22 novembre, afin qu'ils puissent participer à l'organisation de l'enterrement.

Le 23 novembre était finalement arrivé, et le jour avait pointé le bout de son nez, montrant au monde quelques rayons de soleil froids. Betty était originaire de Salcombe, une ville du sud-ouest de l'Angleterre. Là-bas, à onze heures tapantes, elle allait être enterrée afin de reposer en paix, loin des combats qui lui avaient coûté la vie. Chacun était déjà sur place depuis la veille au soir, et en ce beau matin de novembre, l'émotion était vive sur le parvis de l'église.

Une demi-heure avant le début de la cérémonie, chacun prit place dans l'église. Le prêtre arriva enfin, et la cérémonie commença à l'heure prévue. Il y eut trois personnes qui parlèrent en plus du prêtre, lors de cette cérémonie. Monsieur Balrew, le père de Betty, Peter Pettigrow, son petit ami, et Alice Londubat, sa meilleure amie. Monsieur Balrew avait également parlé pour sa femme, car elle n'avait pas eu la force de faire un discours à toute l'assistance. Les autres se contentèrent d'écouter, sentant et partageant l'émotion présente dans leurs paroles.

Beaucoup étaient présents pour la cérémonie, mais seuls les membres de l'Ordre et la famille de Betty se dirigèrent vers le cimetière, formant un cortège intime. Enfin, après avoir déposé les roses sur la tombe, chacun commença à s'éloigner doucement de l'endroit où leur amie reposerait désormais. Seuls Peter et les parents de Betty restèrent encore près de la tombe, en silence. Il n'y avait aucune question, aucune surprise dans leurs chagrins respectifs, et ils restèrent côte à côte d'une façon qui laissait penser que Peter était déjà membre de la famille de Betty.

La vue de cette famille déchirée emplit le cœur de Sirius de tristesse. Son ami avait probablement vécu sa première relation amoureuse avec Betty, et elle avait certainement été très forte. Comme un trésor qu'il aurait voulu cacher à tous, qu'il aurait voulu garder pour lui, au point de ne pas en parler même à ses meilleurs amis. Sirius était d'autant plus triste que Peter ne méritait pas ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment. Comme Betty qui ne méritait pas de mourir, Peter ne méritait pas de perdre celle qu'il aimait, parce qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Il avait peut-être eu du mal à démarrer dans la vie, et avait aussi quelques défauts, mais qui n'en avait pas ?

Betty et Peter auraient pu avoir une famille, et tous ensemble, ils auraient pu faire jouer leurs enfants dans les maisons de chacun, tantôt chez James et Lily, tantôt chez Peter et Betty, tantôt chez Remus, tantôt chez Sirius, et leurs futures âmes-sœurs. C'était là une vie dont Sirius avait toujours rêvé. Des amis, une famille, une maison. Un petit havre de paix où l'on se retrouverait tous, en tant que grande famille, et où l'on partagerait des moments heureux, dans des petites bulles qui sépareraient du quotidien. Un quotidien qui semblait vouloir devenir sombre, avec une guerre qui se profilait à l'horizon.

Mais probablement qu'il n'aurait jamais cette vie-là. Il souhaitait surtout à James et Lily de l'avoir, puisqu'ils avaient déjà bien entamé ce projet, mais lui était seul, sans attache amoureuse, tout comme Remus, tout comme Peter désormais. Comment croire encore que l'on pouvait trouver l'amour dans un climat hostile, lorsque l'ami qui avait réussi venait juste de perdre sa femme ? Bien sûr, il restait James et Lily, mais eux s'étaient conquis avant que tout ne dégénère. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer. Espérer que tout se termine bien, espérer que tout se termine vite, espérer trouver l'amour et espérer vivre heureux en ayant toujours en mémoire toutes les souffrances passées.

Chacun avait désormais de nouveau transplané au QG, et certains commençaient à dire au revoir afin de rentrer chez eux.

- Tu viens à la maison Sirius ? Et toi, Remus ?

James et Lily attendaient leurs deux amis, main dans la main. Ensemble, ils se rendirent donc chez les Potter, ce fameux manoir qui accueillerait peut-être un jour beaucoup de bonheur.

Alors que Lily et James s'affairaient à apporter boissons et gâteaux réconfortants, Remus rompit le silence.

- Il faudra être là pour lui, plus que jamais. C'est dur de se dire qu'on a découvert son bonheur quand il l'a perdu. Il aurait sûrement beaucoup aimé nous la présenter en tant que sa « petite amie ». Je le vois tout fier, un grand sourire aux lèvres, à côté de sa belle qui fait… quelques centimètres de plus que lui. Mais il s'en fiche, il est heureux. Mais ça n'arrivera pas.

Il avait parfaitement exprimé les pensées de chacun, et un nouveau silence s'installa. Il fut finalement rompu lui aussi, par Lily.

- Il aurait été ravi de vous la présenter. Je sais que vous êtes un peu choqués de l'avoir appris ainsi, même si ça n'est rien comparé à la peine que vous ressentez pour lui et Betty, mais je vous assure qu'il était prêt à le faire. Betty et moi on en riait, d'ailleurs. On essayait d'imaginer vos têtes, quand vous seriez devant les faits, et c'était drôle. A croire que la vie s'acharne sur certaines personnes, c'est pas juste.

Elle pensait très certainement à sa relation avec sa sœur, qui ne lui parlait plus, derrière ces paroles qui devaient concerner Peter et Betty. Lily en avait beaucoup souffert, et Sirius ne la comprenait que trop bien. Lui avait coupé les ponts avec sa famille depuis ses seize ans, et même s'il les détestait, il souffrait de cette relation. Il aurait aimé avoir une famille normale et aimante, comme Peter, comme James, comme Remus. Mais il était conscient d'avoir été bien accueilli par la famille de son meilleur ami, comme Lily avait été bien accueillie par la famille de son mari. Les Potter étaient des gens extraordinaires.

- Malheureusement. Mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il y a aussi du bon dans chaque vie, et faut se battre pour ça, répliqua Remus. Moi je suis un loup-garou, et Peter a beaucoup souffert. James a longtemps été déçu en amour, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil, et vous deux avez des problèmes avec vos familles. Pourtant est-ce que ça vous empêche d'être heureux le reste du temps ? Il faudra soutenir Peter, se soutenir entre nous, passer les caps difficiles et tout ira bien, sinon pour le mieux.  
- Merci Remus, c'est ce que j'essayais de faire comprendre à tout le monde tout à l'heure. Et Dumbledore m'a approuvé, répondit James, tout fier. On peut donc dire que j'ai raison !  
- Oui tu as raison, James. Content ?  
- Très, mon Sirius !

Tout le monde se mit enfin à sourire, alors Lily apporta le cadeau que Sirius aurait dû recevoir deux jours avant.

- Encore joyeux anniversaire, on a fait un cadeau groupé pour tes dix-huit ans. Ta première année d'adulte, ta première année loin de Poudlard. J'espère que ça te plaira !

C'était une petite boîte grise avec un ruban rouge, qui contenait…

- Une clé ?, fit Sirius dans une exclamation de surprise.  
- Oui, une clé, lui répondit Lily, tout sourire.  
- Très bien. Est-ce que cette clé ouvre quelque chose ?  
- Oui mon Sirius, et cette chose t'attend dehors, répondit James à son tour, également dans un grand sourire.

Alors ils se dirigèrent dans le jardin, derrière la maison. Un nœud rouge était accroché sur une moto moldue, une grosse moto bleu clair, qui ne laissa pas Sirius de marbre. Accompagnés de remerciements enjoués, plusieurs câlins furent faits à ses trois amis.

- Et ce n'est pas n'importe quelle moto moldue, ajouta James. Elle vole !


	6. Jour de doute

**10 janvier 1979**

- BOONNE ANNEEE !

Un verre de Whisky Pur Feu à la main, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix trinquèrent à la nouvelle année. Qu'importe le retard, bien peu de choses étaient restées normales depuis la création de l'Ordre, depuis le début de leur combat contre le mal ! La vie de Sirius, tout comme celles de ses amis, avait en effet pris une tournure tout à fait particulière et s'ils n'avaient pas fait de réveillon ni pour Noël ni pour la nouvelle année dans les temps, c'est qu'ils avaient été occupés par les affaires concernant Voldemort et ses sbires.

Elliot Cattlebird, l'ex-Poufsouffle et désormais mangemort fait prisonnier, avait été contraint d'avaler du Veritaserum. Il n'était pas un membre important au sein de l'armée du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il avait quand même été mis au courant de quelques plans d'attaque prévus pour un futur proche. Ainsi, l'Ordre du Phénix avait pu intercepter certains messages en se rendant à des lieux de rendez-vous, munis de la cape d'invisibilité de James. Ils avaient même réussi à faire prisonnier d'autres mangemorts. Malgré cela, ils avaient essuyé plusieurs déceptions.

De nombreux rendez-vous avaient été annulés, comme ils s'en étaient doutés. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas soupçonné en revanche les concernaient eux. Ils avaient en effet été repérés plusieurs fois, alors que les mangemorts n'avaient parmi les membres de l'Ordre aucun captif. L'incertitude les gagnait. Les mangemorts étaient au courant que certains de leurs membres avaient été faits prisonniers, mais comment devinaient-ils les réunions qui se profilaient parmi les membres de l'Ordre ? Il y avait une taupe parmi eux, peut-être même plusieurs. Mais qui ? Alors qu'ils fêtaient tous ensemble la nouvelle année, Sirius ne pouvait imaginer une seule seconde que l'une ou l'autre des personnes présentes soit néfaste à l'organisation secrète.

L'Ordre était un cercle fermé de sorciers tous assez compétents, et bien que chacun ait ses défauts, la traîtrise ne pouvait en être pour aucun. Comment imaginer les Weasley, parents attentionnés de cinq enfants, aller faire ami-ami avec les mangemorts ? Comment imaginer les professeurs de Poudlard, qui veillaient sur les élèves toute l'année, aller divulguer des informations à Voldemort ? Comment imaginer James, Remus, Peter, Lily et tous les autres, des amis, rire et vivre au sein de cette famille, puis aller planter un couteau dans le dos de l'Ordre ? Sirius contempla chaque membre, mais il ne put s'imaginer un seul instant que l'un ou l'autre soit coupable. Pourtant, c'était bel et bien le cas.

Si l'ambiance était à la fête ce soir, il savait que désormais un climat de suspicion règnerait dans l'équipe. Chacun pourrait-il encore avoir confiance en son voisin de table, en son frère d'armes ? Il faudrait pourtant rester unis, et à la fois trouver celui qui ne tournait plus rond. Une taupe au sein de l'Ordre était bien plus qu'une source d'informations pour les mangemorts, c'était le signe d'un groupe fissuré, qui aurait probablement peine à briller autant qu'avant. Un groupe affaibli peut-être, un groupe meurtri également. Peut-être en cet instant-même un autre membre avait les mêmes pensées que lui, et peut-être le soupçonnait-il d'être la taupe. Sirius ressentit à ce moment un profond malaise, car il était conscient que chacun ressentait ce sentiment de peine et de doute. De doute envers tout le monde, également envers l'avenir. Comme si la guerre ne suffisait pas et qu'il fallait ajouter une dose de malheur. Ceci faisait pourtant partie de cette guerre, ce n'était finalement qu'un dommage collatéral. Quelqu'un n'avait pas supporté le poids du courage et s'était réfugié du côté de la facilité, du « mal » si l'on voulait simplifier les choses.

La fête continua pourtant de battre son plein jusque tard dans la nuit, laissant Sirius à ses songes et les soucis de côté. Le lendemain, une réunion fut programmée. Il s'agissait pour Dumbledore, chef incontesté de l'Ordre, de rappeler à chacun des membres que la cohésion et l'union dans le groupe étaient ce qui garantirait sa force et ses victoires futures.

**11 janvier 1979**

- … nous savons tous que le combat est difficile et que le chemin sera long avant d'arriver à la victoire. Lord Voldemort est puissant, et sa puissance croît de jour en jour. Il est compréhensible et normal que chacun de nous ait parfois des moments de faiblesse, mais j'ose espérer que la taupe qu'il y a parmi nous, puisque nous savons tous qu'il y en a une, j'ose espérer qu'elle saura reprendre ses esprits…

Il poursuivit son discours sur la confiance que les membres devaient avoir les uns en les autres, et continuer d'avoir, puis une discussion fut faite sur le sujet.

A la fin de la réunion, une mesure nouvelle avait vu le jour. Désormais, tous les membres ne seraient pas au courant de toutes les actions prévues. Seuls les concernés le seraient. Ainsi, Dumbledore espérait trouver qui était l'espion, s'il continuait, ou simplement qu'il arrête par peur d'être repéré. Il y avait également interdiction formelle de parler de quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit s'il n'était pas concerné. Tout le monde ayant compris la gravité de la situation, personne ne contesta ces mesures. Ainsi, même James et Sirius, qui à l'habitude se disaient absolument tout, s'étaient promis de ne pas enfreindre les règles et de ne parler que de leurs affaires communes. Ils avaient une confiance absolue l'un en l'autre, mais pour ceci, le groupe passait avant leur duo.

Seul Dumbledore serait au courant de tous les plans, et même si personne ne doutait de lui, il avait rappelé que la taupe pouvait être n'importe qui, et qu'il n'endossait ce rôle qu'en tant que fondateur de l'Ordre. S'il venait à faire un faux-pas, avait-il dit, il devrait être sanctionné comme tout un chacun.

La séance fut ensuite levée jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Nouvel ordre qui ne tarda pas à arriver puisque le soir, l'assemblée fut de nouveau convoquée. A nouveau, Dumbledore prit la parole, mais pour annoncer une nouvelle plus joyeuse :

- L'Ordre du Phénix est heureux d'accueillir un nouveau membre.

Des chuchotements parcoururent alors la salle. Un nouveau membre en période de crise, c'était une chose étrange. Pourtant, l'Ordre n'accueillerait jamais trop de membres, et chacun reçut la nouvelle plutôt joyeusement.

- Certains d'entre vous connaissent déjà cette personne, poursuivit-il en jetant un regard en direction de Sirius et de ses amis proches. Elle était élève à Poudlard jusque très récemment, puisqu'elle a quitté l'école cet été seulement.

Il s'agissait donc d'une élève de leur promo. L'Ordre du Phénix avait été créé depuis moins d'un an, et n'avait encore jamais admis aucun nouveau membre. Tous les membres présents étaient là depuis son commencement. La question du recrutement avait cependant été évoquée par Dumbledore et quelques membres lors de la fondation de l'organisation, et la nouvelle recrue avait probablement passé de nombreux tests imposés par le directeur de Poudlard lui-même.

- … il s'agira pour elle de nous montrer qu'elle est effectivement digne de confiance, comme nous nous le sommes mutuellement prouvé depuis que l'Ordre a été créé. Nous l'avons vu ce matin, nous traversons une petite période de crise. Elle est au courant. Vous savez également que nous n'acceptons pas ici n'importe qui, et après de brillantes études à Poudlard, c'est à mes tests qu'elle a brillé. De même que le passage du Veritaserum n'a révélé aucun contact avec Voldemort et son entourage, ni aucun penchant pour la magie noire. Je suis donc ravi de vous présenter à tous Mary Lodge !

Sous le regard hagard de Remus, et sous celui plus neutre des autres membres, une jeune femme blonde entra. Elle était de taille moyenne et plutôt fine. Elle avait les yeux marron et un visage plutôt allongé. Sa bouche rose souriait, et son regard se tourna furtivement vers Remus. Après avoir été présentée à tout le monde, c'est vers lui qu'elle se dirigea.

Sirius écouta discrètement leur conversation, et ce qu'il entendit lui fit grand plaisir. Son plaisir n'était certainement pas aussi grand que celui de Remus, cela dit.

- Ecoute, Mus, on a totalement perdu contact depuis que je t'ai quitté, et je le regrette profondément. J'ai vécu d'autres aventures, toi également probablement, mais au fond de moi j'espère encore que c'est moi que tu aimes.  
- Je…  
- Attention, je suis pas venue dans l'Ordre pour toi. J'avais envie de me rendre utile, et quand j'ai appris que Betty était morte…

Elle s'arrêta un moment, pour pouvoir laisser s'échapper quelques larmes, puis reprit :

- … j'ai contacté Albus pour savoir. Tu sais, elle voulait pas me parler de ce qu'elle faisait, elle voulait me protéger. Mais je veux lui rendre hommage, et je veux me battre. Et si je peux te retrouver par la même occasion, alors je mènerai deux combats qui en valent la peine.  
- Je… sais pas quoi dire ! Bon sang Mary, on t'oublie pas comme ça ! Bien sûr que j'ai envie de te retrouver ! Mais j'ai toujours le même secret, et je ne crois pas être prêt à te l'avouer encore.  
- J'attendrai Mus. Il y a plus grave désormais qu'un petit secret.  
- C'est pas vraiment un petit secret, en fait, c'est…  
- Est-ce que ça t'empêche d'être quelqu'un de bien ?, le coupa-t-elle alors.  
- Avant j'aurais cru que oui, maintenant je ne pense plus. C'est gênant, bien sûr, handicapant même, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être quelqu'un de bien.  
- Alors je saurai attendre. Et quand tu me feras suffisamment confiance, tu me le diras.

Remus la regarda un moment. Sirius sentait sur son visage qu'il était pris de doutes.

- Il s'agit pas de confiance, Mary. J'ai peur que tu me rejettes. Là tout de suite, je te vois, et j'ai envie de te dire tout de moi, mais je veux pas que ton image de moi soit changée.  
- Elle changera probablement tous les jours, Mus. Mais je comprends, tu ne sais pas tout de moi non plus. Est-ce qu'on essaiera de reconstruire quelque chose à deux ?  
- J'en ai bien envie.  
- Moi aussi.

Il la prit alors doucement dans ses bras, tandis que Sirius s'éclipsait. Du coin de l'œil, il avait remarqué qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir suivi l'échange, et en bonne commère, il se hâta de rejoindre James pour commenter ce qui venait de se passer. La venue de Mary était incontestablement une bonne chose. Pour l'Ordre d'abord, parce qu'elle serait probablement très utile dans les combats à venir, mais surtout pour Remus, qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment oubliée. Les deux amis décidèrent cependant de les laisser faire leur chemin seuls et de ne pas s'introduire dans leur histoire. Pas trop, du moins.


End file.
